Promesa cumplida
by Vero vampire
Summary: Zero y Yuuki se hicieron una promesa hace años. Ha llegado el momento de cumplirla.


PROMESA CUMPLIDA

Era una noche como cualquier otra, después de disfrutar de una tranquila y divertida cena, al lado de su amante de sangré pura, sus leales nobles y sus dos amados hijos. Yuuki salió a dar su ya acostumbrado paseo. Aunque ese no iba a ser igual a los que ella había dado desde que dejo la academia Cross hace ya 10 años.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, Yuuki no noto que se desviaba de su acostumbrado camino. Internándose más en el bosque.

En sus pensamientos estaban su amada hija Yury, de 6 años. Decidió llamarla así en honor a su madre la cual dio su vida para salvarla cuando era niña.

También pensaba en su tierno hijo de 8 años Zetaro. A ella le gustaba ver a sus dos amados hijos juntos, sin lugar a dudas ellos dos se amaban y eso la hacía preguntarse. Si ella no hubiera tenido que separarse de su hermano Kaname cuando era niña, quizás ahora su corazón no estaría partido a la mitad entre el purasangre y el nivel "E".

Ella amaba sin lugar a dudas a Kaname, por su ternura para con ella y sus dos hijos, por la pasión desbordante con que la amaba todos los días (La cual hasta podría jurar que había aumentado) y sobre todo amaba esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y esa mirada que le decía todo lo que sentía por ella y que con ella se sentía inmensamente feliz. Por todas esas cosas y mas lo amaba, pero aun así, seguía pensando en el.

Aun que en cierta forma tenía el gran consuelo de que lo volvería a ver. Cuando Zero cumpliera su promesa de matarla y eso aunque pareciera masoquismo la alegraba, porque lo miraría nuevamente, aunque fuera unos segundos antes de morir.

En todo este tiempo sin verle, se preguntaba como estaría, si su cuerpo había aceptado las pastillas de sangre o si la había olvidado y enamorado de otra, si sería feliz, en cierta forma le dolía pensar eso pero también se sentía algo alegré por él.

Ella sabía que Zero había sufrido mucho desde pequeño por la muerte de sus padres a maños de Shizuka, y por su transformación a lo que el más odiaba, un vampiro. Y aparte ella misma lo había herido infinidad de veces y eso le dolía más.

Cuando por fin borro de su mente todo pensamiento, pudo percatarse de que estaba perdida y que aun faltaba un par de horas para que amaneciera.

Un poco asustada logro ver unas luces y creyendo que eran las luces de la residencia Kuran se encamino hacia ese rumbo.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que se trataba de una cabaña que parecía abandonada. Pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió. Lo que lo hizo fue la presencia que sentía en el interior. Esa presencia ella la conocía desde que era una niña.

Fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que su mano se poso en el picaporte y lo giro lentamente.

Mientras en la cabaña un vampiro caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose

En seco, al percibir la presencia de otro vampiro a fuera. Era una esencia que él conocía muy bien. Era la misma persona que había estado con él en los momentos más frustrantes de su vida, la que con una simple sonrisa lograba que olvidara todo lo malo y la que en un momento había roto su corazón. Era ella Yuuki, estaba seguro, esta vez no era su imaginación jugándole otra mala pasada era ella.

Yuuki abrió la puerta lentamente y poco a poco se adentro en la cabaña. Sus hermosos ojos cobrizos estaban posados en el suelo, el cual estaba extremadamente limpio.

Fue recorriendo con la mirada el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de otra persona. Esa persona que ella deseaba ver.

Zero sostenía en su mano derecha la bloody ross, apuntando directamente al corazón de Yuuki.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera se movían, el único sonido era el del bosque y el de sus respiraciones agitadas, por la impresión de verse después de tantos años. Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Yuuki fue la primera en hablar.

-Zero. Realmente eres tú, Como… Que es lo que haces aquí.

-Creo que soy yo el que tendría que preguntar eso, puesto que estas en mi propiedad.

-Zero yo lo lamento es que me perdí y vi unas luces, pensé que podrían ser las de mi hogar.

Después de otros incómodos minutos de silencio, esta vez fue Zero quien los rompió.

-Yuuki Creo que deberías irte no es seguro estar aquí.

-Si. Te entiendo, lamento haberte molestado, no volverá a suceder.

Yuuki bajo la mirada, con un gran deje de tristeza y a punto de romper en llanto. _Era obvio que la tratara de esa manera, sabiendo que ella le hizo daño. _Dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a salir, una mano la detuvo, atrayéndola a su delgado pero varonil pecho, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-Yuuki tú nunca me has molestado y nunca lo harás, es solo que…. No es seguro estar a mi lado, la sed de sangre es cada día más fuerte. Y estoy seguro que me queda poco tiempo para convertirme en un repugnante nivel "E".

-Zero, no eso no puede ser verdad. Por favor dime que eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto.

-Yuuki lo siento pero creo que es verdad.

La castaña levanto el rostro bañado en lágrimas para ver la mirada oji amatista de su otro gran amor.

-Ahora entiendes porque tienes que irte, antes de que sea más difícil controlarme.

-No Zero, yo no voy a dejarte solo y si lo que necesitas es sangre bebe de la mía.

-Yuuki yo… No… No podría. Si Kuran se da cuenta de que bebí de tu sangre, tu tendrías problemas con el y yo….

El peli plateado fue callado por los finos dedos de la castaña.

-Zero mis heridas sanan rápidamente y además mi hermano salió de viaje esta noche y no va a volver hasta dentro de un mes el no se dará cuenta. Yo te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

-Yuuki yo no quiero volver a herirte y si esta vez no puedo parar, podría matarte y eres demasiado importante para mí.

-No te preocupes se que vas a detenerte, confió en ti.

-Yuuki yo…. Lo siento.

El ex prefecto con la mirada carmesí y los blancos colmillos asomando por esos delgados, apetecibles y sensuales labios fue acercándose poco a poco al femenino cuello, pasando su lengua por este para adormecer el área y provocar menos dolor cuando insertara sus colmillos, en ese hermoso cuello que tantas veces había sido de él.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho saco sus colmillos poco a poco y con su lengua limpio el delicado cuello de todo rastro de sangre.

Sin darse cuenta que en esa sutil caricia iba deslizando lentamente sus labios hasta los de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se separo de ella quedando sus rostros a milímetros.

La hermosa vampira tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos de los cuales dejaba escapar ligeros suspiros, casi como una invitación a que los tomara y los hicieran suyos.

El peli plateado no espero más e hiso presa esos dulces labios, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Yuuki sin llegar a lastimarla, provocando un delicioso escalofrió en ese femenino cuerpo, y un suave gemido casi imperceptible para cualquier humano menos para un vampiro.

Una vez que la falta de aire apareció Zero se separo escasos milímetros.

-Yuuki, lo siento no pude detenerme.

-No, no te disculpes. Y no quiero que te detengas Zero, te amo y deseo tanto hacerlo con tigo por favor no pares.

El vampiro se separo observándola con una clara mirada de confusión que hiso sonreír a la vampira.

Zero se sentía confundido Yuuki le había dicho ¿Que lo amaba? ¿Pero si eso era cierto porque lo había dejado por Kuran?

La sonrisa de la castaña se amplio.

-Creo que se lo que estas pensando jajaja. Pero tanto tu como0 Kaname son igual de importantes para mi corazón. Mmmm, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero te amo tanto como amo a Kaname y ahora deseo tanto que me beses como no tienes ni una idea.

El oji amatista sonrió complacido mientras unía sus labios con los de ella, entre besos y caricias, la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación depositándola con delicadeza en la cama, posándose sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejar todo su peso sobre esa bella ninfa que esa noche le pertenecería.

La mañana siguiente Zero se despertó desnudo y solo, pero inmensamente feliz. Se levanto y fue a ducharse.

Después de 5 minutos salió con una toalla enredada en su cintura y con otras secándose el cabello, con la mirada recorriendo su habitación, reparando en una pequeña hoja en su mesita de noche.

"Zero muchas gracias por esta noche mágica, nos vemos esta noche,

Besos Yuuki"

La pura sangre llego a su casa ya casi en la madrugada, entrando sigilosamente a su habitación, tomo una ducha caliente y se recostó a dormir.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando salió de su casa con una sonrisa radiante, recorrió el camino que la llevaba hacia la cabaña ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su otro gran amor.

Cuando llego a la cabaña repentinamente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entro a la cabaña, la cual se encontraba completamente a obscuras y escalofriantemente silenciosa.

-¿Zero? Soy yo Yuuki.

Dio un paso adentrándose a la cabaña encendiendo la luz, la cual parpadeo dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada, pero gracias a sus instintos de sangre pura fue capaz de evitar un ataque, moviéndose a velocidad vampírica hacia un lado, volteando inmediatamente para ver a su atacante, el cual a pesar de conocer perfectamente ahora estaba casi irreconocible.

Había una piel tensa sobre su antiguo bello rostro, garras afiladas en lugar de las cálidas anos que ella conocía, ojos carmesí como fuego, pero no eran los mismos ojos sedientos que había visto varias veces cuando ella le daba su sangre, estos ojos solo reflejaban un gran vacío y muerte.

-Zero no, no puede ser, por favor háblame, dime que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando. Dime que no te has convertido en un nivel E. Aun teníamos que ser felices. Por favor dime que no es verdad.

La nube carmesí que nublaba la mente del vampiro, se disolvió un poco al escuchar la voz de la única mujer que había querido y al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Yu…Yuuki.. Lo siento…….Por favor cum……ple con la promesa ….que me hiciste….Te lo rue….go…..No puedo …. Detenerme ….No quiero lastimarte.

-Zero no, no puede ser tu puedes detenerlo. Por favor inténtalo, si necesitas sangre toma la mía, pero por favor….

No pudo continuar hablando mas por el grito de dolor que lanzo el peli plateado.

-"Zero" no.

-Yuu…ki … tú promesa…. Cúmplela por favor.

-De acuerdo, lo hare.

El oji amatista no pudo contener mas la espesa neblina que lo gobernaba y se lanzo a atacar a la vampira, con la intención de matarla.

Los reflejos de esta sumada con la velocidad de vampira salieron a su rescate, alejándola de su atacante.

-Zero, lo siento, te prometo que cumpliré con mi promesa. Te amo y nunca voy a olvidarte.

La castaña deje que de sus suaves manos brotaran sus afiladas garras lanzándose a atacar a Zero, clavando sus afiladas uñas en el pecho de este el cual se desplomo inmediatamente al suelo, con la vampira sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

-Graci…as Yuuki.

La pura sangre le sonrió tristemente posando sus labios sobre los de él, probando su sangre la cual se deslizaba de su boca hasta su barbilla, se separo ligeramente para regalarle una dulce sonrisa que el correspondió.

Unos minutos después el hermoso vampiro se hizo polvo dejándola en un mar de lágrimas.

Después de mucho rato se levanto y fue a la habitación de Zero donde habían hecho el amor y se encontró con un sobre con su nombre.

Lo tomo con todo el amor del mundo y empezó a leer.

************************Flash back*********************

Termino de leer la carta que le dejo, para después sacar su ropa. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno, pero antes de poder pensar siquiera que hacer empezó a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a quemarse.

El ya sabía lo que eso significaba, su tiempo había acabado. Pero antes el recordó a Yuuki y sus palabras y haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible llego a su habitación para escribirle una carta a su linda vampira.

"Yuuki, gracias por la hermosa noche que me regalaste, fue completamente maravillosa y no sabes cuánto me hubiera encantado repetirla, pero parece

que mi tiempo se acabo.

Hazme una promesa. Prométeme que serás muy feliz, que no importa lo

que pase siempre sonreirás.

Te amo Zero."

Metió la carta en un sobre y en el escribió el nombre de Yuuki, antes de perder la conciencia lo deposito en la cama.

Cuando despertó ya era un nivel E y cuando escucho una voz, solo un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, sangre.

************************ End Flash back*********************

-Zero yo te lo prometo, te prometo que seré feliz y que siempre sonreiré.

Después de un mes el purasangre volvió. Justo en el día que le había dicho que volvería, y para su grata sorpresa fue recibido por los brazos y labios de su amada, cuando se separaron, ella no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de sorprendido de su amante.

-¿Yuuki, estas bien?

-Jajajaja si amor ¿Por qué te molesto que te besara? Si es así lo siento.

-¿Qué? No, no claro que no me molesto por supuesto, al contrario, me sorprendiste, es que nunca habías actuado así. ¿Paso algo mientras me fui?

La castaña se sonrojo y apenada le contesto.

-No amor, no paso nada, es solo que te extrañe mucho, así que no vuelvas a dejarme e irte solo por tanto tiempo ok.

La vampira le giño un ojo completamente coqueta y Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres amor, te prometo que no vuelvo a dejarte sola y en caso de que tenga que irme tu iras con migo, ok.

El puesto vampiro le regreso el guiño haciendo que ella se sonrojara y volviera a abrazarlo, para unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y de una promesa silenciosa por parte de ella.

Te prometo Zero que seré feliz y que nunca voy a olvidarte, ahora que desgraciadamente no estás aquí voy a entregarle todo mi corazón a Kaname, aun que tu siempre vas a tener un espacio en mi mente y mi corazón.

Adiós Zero.

Lo siento por todas las que amamos a Zero. Lamento haberlo matado pero la verdad preferí esto a que él se quedara solo y pensando en Yuuki. Aun que la verdad yo hubiera preferido que Yuuki muriera y se quedaran Zero y Kaname juntos perdón jeje. Bueno agradezco a todos los que hayan leído esta pésima historia Arigato. Y también muchísimas gracias a los que se animen a dejar un review bye.


End file.
